


Listen To Me, Save Yourself

by ryantheguyhaywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst I guess, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Violence, Zombies, l4d2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2931575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryantheguyhaywood/pseuds/ryantheguyhaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so close, oh god, they could hear the chopper. Just a few more meters and they would be home free. There was another horde coming, and they could hear a tank rumbling below them. Just a couple more meters......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Me, Save Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haywoodyoublowme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoodyoublowme/gifts).



> i havent written in a long time so im sorry if this is shit lmao
> 
> heavily inspired by a game my friend and i played in l4d2 where she left my ass to die
> 
> there are a couple lines in here that i used from 'aim for the head' by creature feature!! it really puts you in a good zombie-killing mood (listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dykPCTfEOo )
> 
> if you want to leave feedback, please go right ahead!! :3c

“Alright, so Jack is waiting for us in a helicopter at the top of the tower about 10 minutes out. This might be harder than where we’ve previously come from, so be careful. Michael, you’re in charge of pipe bombs, molotovs, and bile jars. Ryan, you get pain pills and adrenaline shots. Ray, you and I are gonna focus on killing zombies; I want you to clear a path for everyone and bring up the rear, since I know you can handle it.” Geoff looked into each man’s eyes as he stated their role. He squinted at the indistinguishable map pinned to the wall. “Can’t fucking read this shit..” He muttered under his breath.

“Everyone knows how good Ray is at bringing up the rear,” Michael joked, smirking to himself as he loaded his shotgun with ammo. Ryan loaded his pack with all of the many pill bottles and syringes that they had, shoulders shaking with a chuckle. 

“With that logic, why don’t you take the lead and finish first?” Ray’s tone held a little vinegar, but also had a pinch of amusement. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was just a little pissed. These zombies come out of nowhere, bring Gavin down with them, and Michael is making jokes about their sex life? It hadn’t even been 2 days yet. He knows it’s best to accept the past and move on, but he needs more than 48 hours to cope with the loss of one of his best friends before his asshole of a boyfriend starts making inappropriate jokes. He mumbled profanities under his breath while the others paced back and forth in the room.

“Alright, are we all ready to go?” Geoff asked as he leaned on the bar that held the door together. He would’ve looked almost playful if his face wasn’t full of grief and dried blood. Ryan slung the pack around over his shoulders and signaled his readiness with a bittersweet grin and a nod. Michael brushed past Ray with a huff and gave a low grumble in his throat that resembled “mm-hmm.” Hold on, why did he seem pissed? Ray rolled his eyes, biting back an insult. Whatever he was gonna say wasn’t worth it.

“Let’s do this shit.” Ray grabbed his AK-47 and hovered his finger over the trigger as they all filed out, looking left, right, and then left again for stray zombies. The shots that rang out didn’t even pierce their eardrums anymore, like they once had. The only gunshot Ray would ever flinch at ever again was the one that went into Gavin’s brain; and it resounded every once in a while in his mind.

“And don’t forget to aim for the head.” Ryan spoke for the first time in a while, muffled by a barrel exploding. What a great timing for that sentence. Ray felt acid in his throat, which he quickly swallowed down again. There wasn’t any time for shit like that. Forget about Gavin, god damn it, and move on.

He shook his head to rid himself of the bad thoughts and followed everyone, gun at the ready. Geoff killed multitudes from the front, Michael at his side, while Ryan stayed just in front of Ray. He felt disgusting from all of the blood--dried and fresh--that coated his clothes and skin. Everytime he moved his joints, it would crack and peel off, leaving his skin raw and itchy. Gross. A growl pulled him out of his thoughts, and he quickly looked around behind them, making sure it was nothing there.

“Aaa--hgh, shit--! H-.. Help!” Geoff yelled as he got pounced by a hunter, who was shredding his clothes, skin shortly after. Everyone’s attention was immediately drawn towards him, Ray being the only one still shooting at the horde coming towards them.

Michael pulled out a pipe bomb and lit it quickly, throwing it meters away. The zombies left them alone for the most part, the others getting killed off in seconds. Ray had always been good at headshots. Fucking cheater. He’s totally hacking. 

While the mob of zombies blew up in the distance, Ryan had shoved the hunter off of Geoff, shooting it down as soon as it was out of the range of the tattooed man. Michael was at his side, sitting him up and wrapping him up swiftly in bandages. He made sure they were tight enough--but not too tight--to keep the wounds together and the skin in place. 

“Are you okay to walk?”  
“Jesus fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me.”  
“Be careful, you asshole.”

Three voices all assaulted Geoff’s eardrums at once. He brushed all of them off except for Ryan’s, gripping his arm to pull himself up. “I can walk just fine. Let’s keep going.”

Ray eyed Geoff worriedly but took his position again, making extra sure there weren’t any other special infected around. Ryan took a couple of pain pills before they headed out again, Michael switching spots with Geoff and taking the lead.

It was quiet for a long interval of time while they stumbled around the unfamiliar surroundings, gunshots and explosions being the only things that were heard between the four of them. Ray’s thoughts, however, were louder than any ammunition or gunpowder. Where would they go once they got into the helicopter? Were they even going to make it? What happens if Jack is hurt, or worse? He didn’t want to think about that. There had already been enough casualties within the Achievement Hunter group. The thing that Ray missed the most was his sanity. The anxiety was eating away at his mind, making him doubt everything. Would life ever be normal after this?

His thoughts were interrupted by a shocked gasp and then excited exclamations after. “It’s there, I see it! Jack’s there!”

Everyone perked up almost immediately, Geoff putting a little pep in his step now. “C’mon, let’s hurry. I’ve had enough of this shit.” He let Michael guide them all to the tower, carefully up the steps. The helicopter seemed to have attracted a lot of attention by the undead, though, so Ray was firing aimlessly into the crowd behind him as he stumbled up the stairs. The others barely noticed due to adrenaline pumping through their veins; god were they ready to leave. Ray had a different kind of adrenaline coursing through his veins, as the zombies were catching up quickly. He felt the earth rumble underneath his feet and he would’ve fallen if it hadn’t been for the stairs being at such an incline. He bared in mind that it might be a tank and hurried his walk.

The other three reached the top of the building by the time Ray had dwindled down most of the zombies. He was afraid he had been right; a tank had been following him up the stairs. He panicked and tried to avoid it, stepping up onto the platform the helicopter was on. 

Everyone rejoiced when they were inside, Jack taking their happy remarks as a sign to quickly leave. Michael wiped tears from his eyes as Geoff and Ryan pulled him into a group hug. The blades whirred and the chopper lifted off the ground, a loud crash coming from outside. They all breathed a sigh of relief as the skyline started to move faster, but stopped dead as they heard a pained scream echoing through the air. 

-

Ray didn’t make it to the helicopter, trying to save the others by staying behind to kill the many undead. He had just barely missed a boulder thrown by the tank, before tripping and landing hard on his side. He coughed and tried to crawl away, but the tank had other plans. It jumped and landed on top of Ray, and he could feel his ribcage shatter. He choked on blood, but still yelled as loud as he could. His throat felt like it was on fire, he was begging for his life; where were they, why couldn’t they hear him?!

It was then that Ray heard the faint lift-off of a certain chopper, and he knew it was all over. They left him, they fucking left him, how could they?! He risked his life for them and this is what he got! He didn’t tell Michael anything before this had happened. He would never be able to feel his sweet touch again, he would never be able to tell him he loved him ever again…! What an idiot! Ray felt all of the life drain out of him as the tank began beating him into the ground.

-

Michael was the first one to move when he heard the noise. He darted towards the exit of the helicopter, only to be tackled back down onto the floor by Geoff and Ryan. He thrashed in their grip, not caring if he hurt either of them; he had done something terrible. “FUCKING LET ME GO! PLEASE! I HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM! I HAVE TO! P-Please…!” He choked on sobs and bit his lip.

Geoff’s expression hardened. “He… He would’ve wanted this for you. He stayed behind to save us all… Even if it meant his own demise..” He swallowed thickly as his voice cracked. 

Ryan spoke up when he saw Michael wasn’t going to say anything for a while. “Hey, Geoff? Question.”

“G.. Go ahead, Ryan.. I mean-- What is it..?” Geoff tried to pretend like he wasn’t upset, though it was showing.

Ryan looked out of the window and saw the group of zombies gathered around something he wouldn’t accept, his face rigid and tired.“Is this the end of the world, or just the start of the fight?”

**Author's Note:**

> *also to be clear, the paragraphs between the -s near the end is happening at the same time as the one before it


End file.
